Perfect
by ChevronStars
Summary: Riley Matthew's life isn't perfect. But when she's with Lucas. It is. This story is about Riley's life and the events that happen throughout it. Mostly Riley/Lucas, but also Maya/Farkle, Cory/Topanga, and a little Angela/Shawn
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies!**

**This is my first fanfiction about GMW!**

**I absolutely adore this show and of course BMW! I also especially love Riley and Lucas and their awkward love! So I decided to write a story about them!**

**If you want me to keep writing and make this a full on story and not a one-shot! Please review! Just one saying that you want me to and I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW**

"Riley, honey. Eat something before you go to school. I can't have you fill up on the cafeteria's food. At least I know what's in _my_ sloppy joe," Topanga pointed out. "You need some breakfast."

Riley who was slumped on the couch, face down into a pillow, groaned.

"Food will only keep me alive," she exaggerated.

Topanga smiled and reminisced about the time that Cory had said that exact thing when he was embarrassed. It was both of their go to sayings in times of stress. "Come on, one bite?"

Riley rolled off the couch and landed with a thud on the wooden floor. She crawled over to the table reluctantly and stood up. She dusted off the dirt that was now accumulated on her dress and sat down.

_Buzzz!_

"Maya here!" Maya yelled into the intercom.

"And Farkle!" Farkle added.

Riley ran to the door and buzzed them in.

"And Lucas," another voice added in just as she was finished buzzing. She buzzed one more time and blushed.

The door opened and Maya, Farkle and Lucas appeared. Cory and Auggie appeared as well from the hallway.

"Oatmeal everyone!" Topanga yelled. Everyone took their seats; Lucas sat cautiously next to Riley and shot her a smile before Cory had noticed.

"What are you doing?" he questioned getting in Lucas's face. "You can sit with me over here." Cory said dragging him into his study.

"Wow, is your dad okay?" Maya asked amused. She shoved more oatmeal into her mouth and gave Riley a look.

"He's just really overprotective of Riley. He knows what teenage boys are like," Topanga reasoned.

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "But he only dated _you_ his whole life," she pointed out.

"What's that supposed to mean? Your father did have Shawn as a best friend."

Maya looked at Riley and gave her a she-has-a-point look.

Back in Cory's study, Lucas sat uncomfortably as Cory just stared at him.

"Sir, I'm-" Lucas started.

"No boys! I won't allow boys except Farkle!" Cory bursted.

"But sir, Farkle also likes Riley"

"But Farkle is…Farkle. I mean he's Minkus's son." Cory reasoned. "Look, I know Riley has to grow up. But I really don't want her to yet. Just give her a year and maybe I'll be more accepting"

Lucas nodded. Cory gave him another look then ushered him out the door along with his daughter and her friends. As much as he would've liked to scold Lucas, they really had to get to school.

After classes had ended, Riley and the gang headed to Rosie's diner. They ordered their usual and sat down, Riley next to Maya and Farkle next to Lucas.

"Farkle, please stop doing that," Maya said.

"Doing what?" Farkle asked feigning innocence.

"_That_," she replied motioning to his face.

Soon enough they got into their usual friendly teasing banter leaving Lucas and Riley in a semi-awkward silence.

"Hi," Riley greeted shyly.

Lucas gave her a smile so wide he might as well be the Cheshire cat. He loved when Riley rambled or got nervous around him, even though he spent the majority of these three months in New York with her and their friends.

"Hi," he repeated. "Riley I wanted to ask you if-"

"Order 42 is ready!" Dolores the owner announced.

Riley sighed a little than excused herself from the table in order to get their food. When she got back, Farkle now occupied her seat leaving the only open one next to Lucas. She blushed and sat down. "Oh, I forgot the kethcup!" Riley said. Again, she excused herself from the table. She went to go get some when she noticed that Lucas had followed her. "Hey, again" she smiled.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the music festival in Central Park tomorrow?" he asked her hopefully. "I mean you don't have to, I totally get it if you want to just be alone, or if you find me repulsive. Oh, god I'm rambling. But seriously only accept if you want to because I just want your honest answer."

"Lucas," Riley interrupted quietly. He looked up from his shoes and met Riley's eyes. "I would love to."

On impulse, Riley quickly gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran back to their booth. Lucas stood there for a good 5 minutes before coming to his senses and walking back to the table where Riley and Maya were arguing about which movie to see. Farkle and him weren't invited but they put in input anyway.

After they finally settled, Farkle and Maya talked about this new Robot movie coming out. Riley had been in her own comfortable silence for a while when Lucas slowly grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. Riley jumped a bit but smiled and bit her lip as she squeezed his hand back.

"Riles," Maya started curiously. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," Riley replied. As Maya moved back to talk to talking to Farkle, Riley turned to face Lucas and smiled. "I'm absolutely perfect"

Lucas shot her an amused look and she grinned back before eating the rest of her fries.

**I hope you like it!**

**Review if you want it to continue!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and even some suggestions of how the story should go! **

**I forgot to mention that Riley and the gang are about 15 now.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMW or GMW**

"Mom!" both Riley and Cory yelled.

Topanga who was lying on the couch sleeping, awoke startled. Riley and Cory ran over to her and started arguing their points for a reason unknown to Topanga.

"Enough!" Topanga yelled. "Cory," she said exasperated. "What's wrong?"

"She," Cory said while motioning to Riley. "Wants to go to the festival in Central Park!"

"So?"

"With Lucas," Cory cried. He flopped on the couch and sprawled.

Topanga rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. He was so overprotective of Riley that it made her smile but this was becoming a regular routine and no matter what she said about Lucas, Cory always said the same thing.

"Riley, go to your room," Topanga pleaded. Riley muttered a 'fine' and slammed the door to her room. Topanga cautiously sat on the couch and snuggled up to Cory. "Honey, you know what my response to this is."

Cory uncovered his eyes and put an arm around his wife smiling a bittersweet smile. "Yes, dear." He sighed. "You want me to stop being so overprotective of my baby girl. But this Lucas boy is-"

"Very nice," Topanga finished for him. "and he obviously cares for Riley."

Suddenly, Cory sat up making Topanga fall behind him. "We need a second opinion!" he exclaimed.

Topanga's eyes widened. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"No," she said in disbelief. "Honey, we are not calling in Shawn. Or Eric or your parents. Or Angela and Rachel"

"But-" Cory tried.

Topanga sighed. She was a sucker for pleasing him.

"At least not until she tells us that they're dating. Then you have my blessing to invite them for dinner. But we only invite Shawn at first. Then your parents and Eric. Then Jack and Rachel"

Topanga would've said Angela but if Shawn was there, Angela wouldn't be. She had moved back to the states after going overseas with her dad and was scared that Shawn resented her now. Shawn on the other hand hadn't really moved on either. He didn't hate her but it was a tender part of his past that he rather not talk about. Or be reminded of.

"Fine," Cory relented. He'd rather invite them all and scare Lucas away but he knew that it wasn't a smart move to play and get Riley _and _Topanga mad at him.

Topanga smiled and kissed Cory on the cheek then left to talk to Riley. When she entered her room she found Riley flopped on her bed with earbuds in her ears listening to music, something she did when she was deep in thought.

"Hey sweets," Topanga greeted. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," Riley said monotone.

"Can you take off your earbuds? I want to talk to you"

Riley cautiously took off her earbuds and reluctantly put them on her nightstand out of reach. "What?" she said not in a sassy way but in a confused way.

"So your dad and I agreed you can go, but you have to be back by 10:30. And if you and Lucas officially name yourselves boyfriend and girlfriend you have to tell us," Topanga said setting down ground rules. "And he can't come over without us having prior knowledge okay?"

Riley mouth widened into a smile and she hugged her mom with such force that it took her mom's breath away. "Thank you," she murmured into her mom's ear. "Can I go with Maya and everyone to Rosie's?"

"Yeah, have fun. I'll distract your dad."

Topanga went into her and Cory's room and started kissing Cory senseless so that Riley could sneak out.

"What was that for?" he asked breathless.

Topanga smirked and laid down with him. "I love you," she said with pure honesty.

"I love you too"

Riley had texted Maya, Farkle and Lucas to meet her at Rosie's. She went in and claimed their booth and waited for each of them to arrive.

Lucas arrived first since he was on his way to Riley's anyways and Rosie's was close by. He found her sitting in their booth with the kids menu and crayons. She was just coloring and thinking and even without talking to her, Lucas couldn't help but be astounded.

When Riley looked up, her eyes instantly gravitated towards him. He gave her a sheepish smile and sat down across from her.

"Guess what?" they both mused at the same time.

"You go," they said at the same time again.

Riley murmured an apology while Lucas started laughing. They were both so nervous, but also too nervous to realize that the other person was too.

"You go first," Lucas finally said breaking Riley from her train of thought.

"Oh," she responded startled. "So, my parents said I could go to the festival with you."

Lucas's mouth broke out into a smile, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't shake the smile off his face.

"Even your dad? Because I know he doesn't exactly like me," he addressed. Although, he did add the last part quieter than the question.

Riley picked up his last statement and sighed at the thought of her father not liking Lucas.

"I believe that my mom convinced him to let me go, but we can always head to my house and ask," she proposed. Riley knew Lucas didn't want to go back to my house so she decided to tease him a little and get up and act like she was leaving.

Lucas, in panic, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the booth. Except this time, she was sitting right next to him with their legs touching ever so slightly. Both of them blushed and it didn't hit them that they were still holding hands.

Enter Maya and Farkle who had met up per Maya's request at a café. Her dad and mom had been fighting, leaving one of them in tears. Maya escaped through the window and called up Farkle, since at least he was guaranteed to arrive.

"Hey Riley," Maya greeted with a suggestive tone.

Riley blushed and Lucas followed suit. Suddenly, they both remembered that they were still holding hands, or wrists. They quickly let go and their blushes deepened. Maya and Farkle snickered at their best friends actions.

"Did you guys order yet?" Farkle questioned.

"Nope, we were waiting for you guys," Riley said.

They all ordered their usuals, Riley got a sloppy joe with fries, Farkle got a hotdog, Lucas got a hamburger and Maya ordered onion rings.

By the time they finished up, it was getting late and Riley knew that she should be getting back. She said goodbye to everyone and left.

Just as she was walking into her building, she felt her phone buzz.

_Text from LUCAS:_

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow! Sweet Dreams, city girl!_

Riley blushed at his text, he honestly was the sweetest guy ever. When she reached the door of her apartment, she heard voices.

"Cory! I told you not to invite anyone," Topanga cried.

"Come on Topanga," another voice cried, Riley knew it wasn't her fathers.

She cautiously opened the door to reveal her uncles.

"Uncle Eric, Uncle Shawn, Uncle Jack," Riley screamed with joy. She ran into the living room and launched herself into Eric's arms.

Eric gave a deep laugh and hugged Riley back as he spun her around the room. "Riley! Riley! Riley!" He sang with excitement.

Everyone was laughing and the argument that was pursuing earlier was forgotten from everyone's minds.

Topanga left and set the table adding three extra spots to the normal four. She was still upset that Cory had gone against her wishes but he was only trying to protect her. And plus, it was nice seeing her friends again. Eric had moved back to Philadelphia and Jack was still working with the peach court. Shawn started his own business as a photographer and traveled a lot.

But even though she was okay with them here, she knew this was going to be a very very interesting dinner.

**I hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**Thanks to xxPurpleStars3xx for giving me a shout out in her new story **_**Life After the Decision**_

**You guys should check it out since it's also in the Girl Meets World Fanfics.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**My 't' key is being really weird and won't work unless I press it very hard so sorry if there are a few 't's missing**

**I don't have much to say but here's chapter 3!**

"So Riley," Jack started. He was scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate and decided to bring up Cory's dilemma. He wanted to make sure that Lucas was nice and enrolled him and Shawn and Eric and him to do so. "Who's Lucas?"

Riley froze in place and a light blush came upon her face. Jack, Shawn and Eric shared an amused look at Riley's actions, and they all knew in that moment that she liked this boy.

"A friend of mine," Riley mumbled.

"Ohhhh," Shawn smirked. "so he's your boyfriend?"

"N-no," she stuttered.

"You're not friends with him?" Eric teased.

Cory and Topanga watched on with amused faces at what their friends were doing to their daughter. Auggie was contently eating his mac and cheese and observing his sister's antics.

"I'm pretty sure we all know you like him", Jack mused. Riley's face was now a deep red and she could barely get whole sentences out.

"I-I do not," Riley stuttered.

"Awwww," Eric cooed. "She stopped using contractions!" He stared to double over in laughter while everyone gave him confused looks.

"Eric, what does that have to do with anything?" Cory spoke.

"Well, my dear baby brother," Eric started while he stood up. He walked over to Cory and then he hit him on the forehead like he used to when he told Cory that life was tough and that he needed a helmet. "You see, Riley would never use not use contractions if she was embarrassed."

"Eric, that's a double negative," Jack pointed out.

"You're a double negative!" Eric screamed jumping on the table which earned a small scream from Topanga and Riley.

"Anyway, Riley hates when people don't use contractions. Why? Who knows? But she would only not use a contraction if she was hiding something." Eric slowly got off the table and sat down normally resumed eating his food.

"I don't quite understand. But I see what he's getting at," Shawn said confused.

"Sink, Line, and Hooker," Eric said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"What?" Jack asked more confused.

"I think he means hook, line and sinker," Auggie suggested.

"Dude," Jack said. "A five year old is smarter than you."

"Hey," Eric stated in a scolding tone. "He's actually this many." Eric held up five fingers and then resumed eating.

After dinner, Eric, Jack and Shawn decided to sleep over, on the couch.

In the morning, Riley woke up extra early to get ready. Lucas was coming a little early to have breakfast and then they were heading off to the local park for the festival.

Everyone was up by the time that Lucas got to Riley's apartment.

_Buzz!_

"Riley, it's Lucas!"

Riley whipped around the corner trying to get to the buzzer before anyone else but Shawn lifted her from the ground before she could get to it. Eric and Jack instead clicked he buzzer smirking.

"Come on up!" Eric shouted through the intercom.

Lucas opened the door to her apartment building confused. He knew the voice of her dad but that didn't sound like him. Maybe Riley liked someone else and it was her lifelong friend and-

He got to her apartment and was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal 2 middle aged men, the third behind them with Riley in a fireman's carry.

"Hi, Lucas!" They all simultaneously shouted/singed.

"I'm Eric, this is Jack and that over there carrying your girlfriend is Shawn. He's Cory's lifelong best friend"

As soon, as Eric said girlfriend he blushed a deep red, one to match Riley's intense blush. Jack put his arm around Lucas and dragged him inside. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he questioned.

"You better say yes," Shawn threatened.

Lucas petrified by the 3 men, nodded fervently.

"Good," Shawn approved. He gave him a smile, which Lucas wearily returned.

Shawn finally put back down on solid ground then observed Lucas and Riley's body language and tone of voice while Eric and Jack did the same.

"Hey," Riley said sheepishly.

"Hey," he repeated.

"Do you wanna start to head over to Battery Park at," Lucas paused to check the clock. "Ten?"

"Wait!" Eric screamed. "You're staying for breakfast right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Ooh," Shawn interrupted. "This boy has manners. Cory! I don't see why you hate this boy so much"

Riley and Lucas stood there awkwardly while everyone else's attention was fixated on Cory and Shawn's 'argument'. Lucas cautiously put his hand on the small of Riley's back, slightly shocking her. She jumped a bit then glanced at Lucas who grinned. She felt her shoulders relax and slowly lean into him.

This however did not go unnoticed from Jack who nudged Shawn, which captured the attention of Cory and Eric who all simultaneously looked at Riley and Lucas. They were wrapped up in a small conversation so they didn't notice them staring until Cory had screamed at them to stop.

They jumped apart quickly and blushed again a bright red.

"Do you guys have naturally red skin tones or something?" Jack asked.

All four of them, including Cory, knew that these two liked each other. They could tell from the moment that both of them turned red at the mention of the other and smiled at the sight.

"Breakfast!" Topanga yelled. Since there were more people than usual over for breakfast, Topanga had made French toast. She followed the recipe exactly hoping for a good reaction instead of the one Cory gave her over her chicken when Riley was twelve.

After they all ate, with many compliments to Topanga's cooking, Riley and Lucas started to get ready to head out.

"Wait," Cory said hurriedly. "curfew is at 9:30"

"Cory!" Jack, Shawn, and Eric scolded.

"Fine," he relented. "10 pm. No later, got it Friar?"

"Yes, sir," Lucas said while helping Riley with her coat.

"Let me do that," Cory said while helping Riley with her coat instead of Lucas.

Everyone including Riley, but excluding Lucas, rolled their eyes at Cory's antics.

Eventually, Riley and Lucas had made it out of the apartment a little after ten. As soon as they stepped out and Riley gave everyone a quick hug, Lucas had grabbed onto her small hand and smiled. She squeezed it gently when she saw a guy get out of his car to yell at a taxi then swear. And as much as Lucas had wanted to say that he didn't want her scared by him, he secretly loved that whenever she got nervous she would squeeze a little tighter.

As they made their way to Battery Park, Riley pointed out all the things that she called secret landmarks. Things that she thought NYC should be known for but aren't. Lucas didn't really retain any information but instead he watched her as she animatedly talked about these places. He noted that her eyebrows scrunched together when she noticed little things out of place, or how her nose scrunched up when she smiled.

He could hear the loud music slowly come into earshot. Riley however did not, so when they finally made it over to the area where they could sit she got irrationally scared by the people who surrounded her and the loud music.

Her eyebrows had scrunched together and she was shifting around uncomfortably while gripping Lucas' hand with such force, it started to make his hand go numb a bit.

"You okay?" he questioned. She turned to him and quickly shook her head. He pulled her over to a small area with picnic benches. It was far enough away that no one really bothered Riley, but close enough that they could still hear the music blasting.

"You'd think I'd be used to the crowds. You know, considering I live in New York City," she badly joked.

Lucas watched her with careful eyes.

"We can just walk around instead if you want," he suggested.

"But you paid for these tickets and," she argued.

"Come on," he said reaching his hands out so he could hold hers. She blushed and took them as they instead walked around the park just enjoying each other's company.

Lucas went up to a food stand and got her a chicken tenders, while he got a burger with fries.

"Why didn't I get any fries," she complained. She started to pout making Lucas laugh.

"You didn't ask for any," he simply stated.

"It's implied."

"Sure," he replied unconvinced.

"Hey, what's that?" she said distracting him while she took a handful of fries.

"Hey!"

Riley stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Give them back," he ordered.

She laughed and shook her head. "Make me," she challenged.

All of a sudden, Lucas had tackled Riley and landed on top of her. Their faces just inches apart. Their bodies pressed closely together. Riley's breathes had staggered and Lucas was an all-new kind of nervous around her.

"Hey," she said sheepishly.

"Hey," he repeated with a smirk.

"So, is this _your_ moment?" Riley questioned referring back to when he almost kissed her after Farkle had.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

He climbed off her and she could finally breathe semi-normal again. She stood up near a tree and leaned against it as she watched Lucas dust himself off. He caught her staring and smirked. Then the smirk was gone and he walked over and pushed a stray hair of Riley's behind her ear. Riley gasped at contact and Lucas gave another smirk to replace his old one. Then he cupped her cheek and kissed her sweetly.

It was nothing like the kiss she had with Farkle three years ago. That was uncomfortable and she was disturbed. But this was slow and gently as if he was caressing a feather. For Riley, it was too soon when they broke apart. Lucas took her hand and dragged her back to their food, which was now cooled off.

They weren't talking, but what they were feeling was exchanged in tiny glances, small smiles and smirks, and stolen fries.

**I think this is an okay spot to end it. I'm hoping to post a short chapter later today so be on the look out for that.**

**BTW, I do not live in NY so I don't know if they have music festivals in Battery Park, or if that's more suited for Central Park. Sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Lovelies!**

**Two chapters in one day! I'm home alone so I wanted to update as much as possible.**

**Make sure you read the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW**

"So," Lucas started carefully.

He and Riley hadn't really acknowledged the kiss and he wanted to understand what was going on between them before he took her home and had dinner with her family.

"What?" she asked confused.

They were walking in the middle of a crosswalk so he couldn't stop to talk to her but he took her hand in his before continuing.

"What are we?" he blurted.

Riley had stopped in surprise before walking again.

"I thought we were you know," she paused and looked at him expectantly. "together," she finished. "Unless, you know you don't actually like me, which would be okay too, I guess."

Lucas gave a small laughed then bent down to kiss her cheek. "I guess you're stuck with me then, _girlfriend._" He nudged her gently and she smiled.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Telling my family, telling Maya, telling Farkle, telling Missy, telling-"

"Of course, but you'll be right here," he said pulling Riley to his side. "Next to me," he finished. "Which means you'll have to suffer through with me."

Riley gave it a dry laugh but she was nervous. Mostly about her dad, but nervous nonetheless. As they walked into her apartment Shawn and Eric and Jack had immediately turned to look at her.

"Let us guess," Jack started. He looked at Riley and Lucas's faces then at their hands. "You guys didn't attend the music festival because of Riley's irrational fear of crowds and loud music."

"Then you kissed." Added Eric then her made kissy noises at them making Riley and Lucas chuckle a bit.

"And now you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Shawn finished.

Riley grinned and nodded. She turned her head up to look at her _boyfriend_, god she loved that she could call him that.

"Boyfriend?" Cory yelled from all the way from his room. "No boyfriend."

Topanga had followed Cory out from their room and smiled at Riley. "Honey, I like them together. Let them be, she's turning 16 in two months anyway."

"No!" Cory whined.

Topanga's face hardened and she looked at Cory with an intense glare. Cory shrunk and asked Lucas to come into his study with him and Topanga, leaving Riley, with Eric and Shawn and Jack.

"Sir-" Lucas started but then was interrupted by Cory.

"Look, I'm not keen on Riley dating anyone," he stated. "Anyone. But I'd her date you than someone else."

"So?"

"I give you my permission to date my daughter. But if you ever hurt her, you know I have the responsibility to protect her from you coming back here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome to the family, Lucas!" Topanga greeted. She gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek.

Later that night after dinner was served and Lucas had gone home, Shawn, Jack and Eric had decided it was time for them to head out.

"Make sure you don't let him leave you," Shawn warned Riley. "It hurts."

"What them leaving?" Riley said.

"No," Shawn shook his head. "Love." He gave a quick kiss to Riley's forehead and to Auggie then waited by the door for the other two.

"He's a good kid. But don't lose yourself in the process. Promise?" Jack questioned. Riley gave a small nod and gave her uncle a long hug before he went to say goodbye to Auggie.

"Don't let him come between you and your friends. Because if you lose one friend, then you lose all friends. And you lose yourself." Eric looked at Riley and then whispered into her ear adding, "Don't let him talk you into anything until you're ready." Riley nodded and gave her uncle the longest hug out of all of them. He gave her a quick kiss.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes and everyone had left, Riley sat down with her mom to watch TV.

"Cory, honey. Move." Topanga ordered when Cory moved in front of the television.

"No, we need ground rules."

Topanga sighed but agreed. She knew Riley was never one to completely disobey but then again neither was she and love made her run away from her parents to be with Cory.

"One: you always tell us when he's coming over or if you're leaving to go out. Two: If you have any questions about anything… ask your mom. Three: Family comes first. Okay?"

Riley got up and hugged him. "Of course."

"Oh, and use protection!" he said with a smile.

"Gross. Dad."

"Oh, and don't get married until after college okay? It will make life so much easier."

Riley smiled and gave her dad a kiss. Then she motioned for him to sit down with her and Topanga while they watched TV.

**Text from Lucas:**

_Hey, I'll meet you and Maya, and Farkle at your apartment tomorrow. Sweet Dreams city girl!_

Riley smiled and leaned her head against her father's shoulder. Lucas was actually hers and she couldn't help but keep an ever constant grin on her face.

Lucas had the same reaction. When he got home that night, his father and mother questioned his mood until he finally relented and told them about Riley. They did then same as Cory and Topanga and set ground rules that pretty much went the same ways as hers. But he didn't care.

He had Riley and Riley had him. And for now, that was enough.

**I hope you guys liked it. This isn't the end but this is where I'm gonna stop it for now.**

**Please review and favorite and follow if you find the story interesting enough.**

**Love, Chevron Stars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My 't' key is still suckish. So I'm kinda shunning my computer. Therefore, not posting. Therefore, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMW or GMW**

Telling Maya and Farkle was easy. That was because Riley and Lucas didn't really have to tell them. Maya took one look at Riley and her wide grin and then a look at Lucas, who had the same expression but with his eyes locked on Riley, and she knew that they were a package deal from now on.

Farkle wasn't as quick when figuring out. He knew that Lucas liked Riley. You could tell from his sketchbook in art or his longing glances at Riley when he was sure no one was looking. But with Farkle he was more cautious. Using his observations and past knowledge to make a guess he knew was right. After all, he was Farkle. It wasn't until a week after the music festival did he know for sure they were dating.

It was the big dodge ball tournament that week and rumors were floating around school that Lucas and Riley were together. Some people didn't care. But others, like Missy Bradford, weren't quite as happy. Gym was tense and teams and enemies were being built by the second. Riley surprisingly was crushing team by team, blowing everyone away. During the semi-finals, it was Missy's team versus Riley's and Missy was already mad at Riley so throwing dodgeball into the equation wasn't good. There was this no whipping rule but when the coach wasn't looking Missy whipped it at Riley's face and then one at her ankles so she fell hard, twisting her ankle really badly.

The coach, who wasn't looking, was convinced it was an accident. But Maya was livid. She was yelling and swearing occasionally blaming Missy for her friend's pain. Farkle had to pull her away before the coach threatened to burden her with more detentions. As he was pulling her away he noticed Lucas crouching down beside Riley.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asked, his voice laced with his concern for his girlfriend.

"No," she whimpered. Tears were streaming down her face and she was clutching her ankle in pain.

"Come on," he coaxed. "let's go to the nurse." Lucas helped her up holding her arm while she cautiously stood up.

Missy came from behind 'accidentally' knocking Riley over again. "Oops" she said in a fake sweetness tone.

The tears were pouring now. As Missy walked away, Farkle watched from afar as Lucas gently picked Riley up bridal style and kissed her cheek. It was innocent like a best friend but Farkle knew better. He caring look, the hurt in his eyes from seeing her hurt and he knew that his best friend was definitely dating Riley.

In the next week that followed, Riley was on crutches and Lucas was right next to her helping her every move. That Wednesday she had a doctor's appointment leaving Lucas alone with Missy during lunch while Maya was in detention and Farkle was helping Mr. Matthews.

"Hey there big boy," Missy cooed. Lucas rolled his eyes as she sat down. Her skirt was too short for his liking, her shirt showed too much and her brain was too full with shit for his liking. All he could do was compare her to Riley.

"Hi," he deadpanned.

"Why so down? Are you tired of helping your naïve, innocent, ugly girlfriend?"

Lucas flipped. He lost his cool. And he yelled.

"Better than a tenth grade whore!"

The cafeteria fell silent. Missy's face turned red. And Lucas stood there with no regret. He loved Riley and Missy was just a distraction. Proof that Riley was the best girl he knew. Suddenly, Missy reached out and slapped him.

"Hey!" Cory yelled. "What, was _that_?"

Mr. Matthews came running in after hearing yelling and a loud smack echo across the school, his room was near the cafeteria so it was easy to hear. Lucas was scared. He hated making a bad impression of himself in front of his girlfriend's dad.

"Mr. Friar?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Follow," he said. His voice indicating that there was going to be no argument about what happened. No protest.

Farkle had finished up helping when Mr. Matthews had walked back into the classroom, followed by Lucas. He had also heard the yelling and the smack but had thought nothing of it. At the time, he had assumed it was just another jock fight. But seeing Lucas's half red face gave him his answer. Someone had said something about Riley, something so bad it had caused Lucas to lose his cool demeanor.

"Mr. Friar," Mr. Matthews voice had fallen to a slightly softer tone. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"Missy was coming on to me. Suggesting things that I didn't care for. Then she insulted Riley and I lost it. I called her a whore and she slapped me." Lucas explained thoroughly. "I don't regret calling her that, but I know I deserved that slap."

"I'm sure you deserved that slap," Mr. Matthew said honestly. "But thank you for defending my daughter."

"So I'm off the hook?"

"No way!" Cory laughed and gave Lucas a smile. "I'm half kidding. Just stay away from Missy and take care of Riley okay?"

Lucas nodded fervently and promised to do just that.

When Riley came back the next day, Lucas tried to not tell her about the day before but Maya blabbed talking about how Lucas called Missy a whore. Riley wasn't too thrilled.

"Hey, dumb and dumber," Missy greeted. Riley smiled greeted her with an enthusiastic 'hi'. "Why are you so happy? After all, we all know you are a second choice"

Riley stopped smiling. She looked at Maya who was looking down at the floor. Lucas and Farkle had been called into her dad's office to talk so they it was just Maya and her against Missy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you didn't know? Before Lucas asked you to the festival he asked me." Missy paused. She knew she won this battle. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell you. You guys seem so….close"

"Maya?" Riley questioned. She was hoping it wasn't true. It couldn't be, he rejected her when she asked him out years ago. She look at Maya as she whistled and avoided her eye contact skillfully. "Maya." This time it was more harsh, more angry.

Riley who was off of her crutches following Maya closely right after she started to walk away. "Is it true?"

Maya put on her headphones. "What?" Riley rolled her eyes. "I can't hear you."

Riley frustration with her best friend was growing. She went up to Maya and ripped off her headphones, "Tell. Me."

Maya sighed. She knew she would find out eventually. Just rip the band-aid off now. "Yes. It's true. But-"

"Damn it!" Riley yelled. Maya stepped back. She never had heard Riley swear in her life and now she did and it was in no way joking. This also got the attention of Lucas and Farkle who had been coming their way.

Lucas was shocked. Riley was madder than he had ever seen and when she turned and noticed him, he knew she was mad at him specifically. What had Missy done?

"You," Riley whispered. "Why had you asked Missy out to the festival before me?"

She knew. Lucas froze. He did it because Missy had worn the same innocent looking outfit as Riley and with her brown hair he assumed it was her. He asked her while she still had his back to him and he knew that it was a huge mistake once she turned around. Missy declined, knowing that he would ask Riley and then she could hurt her.

"Forget it." Riley said. Then she ran.

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. My 't' key is still stuck a little but you probably don't care. **

**Anyway, on to the story! Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW**

Lucas didn't know what to do. He was honestly confused. I mean how do you tell someone that asking the wrong person was an honest mistake. But it's not some normal girl, it was Riley. Riley Matthews. She would understand, she _has_ to.

"Hello?" a snobby voice broke his thoughts. Lucas gave Missy his attention for a little. "So what are you thinking about?" Lucas gave a roll of his eyes and walked away.

In the back of his mind he could hear Missy's snotty voice call him back but he really couldn't really care less. By the time school had ended his first thought was to find Riley. She was only in two of his classes but she had been ignoring all of his advances to apologize.

"Riley, calm down." He heard a voice from the opposite side of the hallway.

"I can't. I really like him and I freaked and scared him away and for all I know he doesn't want to talk to me," the voice which he assumed was Riley's was sounding shy and nervous.

"Didn't you notice that he was trying to you all day?" Maya asked incredulously.

"He was?"

Lucas stepped out from his hiding place and made himself clear for everyone to see. (or just Maya and Riley).

"Yeah, I did," he said smiling. Maya gave him a look but stepped away gracefully while Riley was avoiding eye contact.

Riley didn't really know how to respond to this situation. Lucas being anywhere in a 3 foot radius made her heart spin and her breathing become ragged. Things that naïve 16-year old Riley Matthews had no clue how to deal with.

Lucas on the other hand knew Riley, I mean it had been almost three years since he moved here and he'd gotten to know Riley inside and out. He knew that she would latch onto the first piece of new information that she'd get and run with it before actually analyzing it thoroughly. And by the time that she had figured out what had actually happened she couldn't bring herself to realize admit how wrong she'd actually been.

"Hey," he stated. That was a good opening he guessed.

Riley smiled to herself. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to bring her into a small conversation so that when he brought up the bigger point of the situation she would feel more comfortable. Riley was grateful for that, really she was, but she wasn't going to get babied by everyone in her life. More likely than not, she would have to face everything head on and this shouldn't be an exception.

"Lucas, I know I freaked out prematurely. I'm really sorry."

Lucas looked at Riley she didn't look scared anymore but confident and assured of her actions. She was owning up to her mistakes, even when there really wasn't anything to be sorry of. He would've reacted the same way.

"Nothing to be sorry about"

"No! There is! I really really like you and I guess I'm scared of this," Riley said motioning to the both of them. "There is nothing I would rather do than be next to you 24/7 but I'm scared I'll mess up or embarrass myself like with everything else that I do. You're so much better than I will ever be and-"

Riley's rant was cut off by Lucas's lips. Soft and sweet tasting against hers. This was only their second real intimate kiss. And they weren't the only ones to actually witness it.

Cory Matthews was closing up his classroom for the end of the day. He gathered up his tests and planner and worksheets for tomorrow and went to find Riley. She sometimes stayed after with Maya and he knew that they had when they walked by earlier after school was let out. However, he also saw Maya walk back outside without Riley glued to her side. That's when he started to get curious.

He heard voices and without really giving it a second thought assumed it was Riley and Lucas. Riley was nervous and scared and she was talking about how she didn't deserve Lucas. Knowing Riley, he knew that this rant specifically was barely ¼ of the way through. But suddenly, it was quiet. He looked around the corner to see Lucas and Riley kissing. At first he was angered, furious, but then they stopped and Lucas was talking to her.

"Don't you ever say that you don't deserve me. You are beautiful and honest and, yes innocent. But that doesn't make me any less attracted to you. Okay?"

Riley nodded and suddenly Cory felt awkward watching a moment between his only daughter and her boyfriend. Something so intimate and special that suddenly Cory wasn't angry at Lucas for dating his daughter.

He was angry at him for taking away his role of the only special man in Riley's life. But in reality, he wasn't really mad anymore.

Lucas and Riley walked home from school together that day. Hand in hand, they walked. Originally, they were going to go home but Maya had wanted them to meet at Rosie's.

Apparently, she had some big news.

**Okay so the next chapter is going to be Maya and Farkle centric. Just for that chapter because I want to include them some more. **

**Review please!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! **

**Since I'm posting two times in one day please check out my last chapter before reading this one. Or not, that's cool too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMW or GMW**

Maya didn't trust anyone but Riley. And even then Riley didn't know about Maya's deepest darkest secrets. She was guarded, with walls upon walls separating her and everyone else. Riley was the closest one to her and she still was far from Maya's true self.

Farkle on the other hand was an open book. Trusting and loving anyone that was next to him. Hugging them with open arms. He had no secrets, not even one. Everyone knew that he loved Riley and Maya. But the love he felt for Riley was different it was a protective brother type love. The same could not be said about Maya. He loved Maya with a feeling that he knew was real.

Maya didn't know what she felt though. All her life she was wary of everyone. I mean even her mom (who she was aware loved her deeply) didn't come to her art show. I mean, come on.

After Maya had left Riley alone with Lucas she went to find Farkle. For some reason unknown to her, he loved to walk around school. He said once that he liked it because after all the drama that comes after a school day it's nice to see it quiet again. Maya didn't understand.

Nonetheless, she found him in the library (much to her surprise that their school actually had one). Farkle had heard the doors open to the library and heard the slight sound of Maya's heeled boots walk across the floor and come up behind him.

"Sup, idiot," she whispered. Farkle wasn't sure why she was whispering. The librarian had left for the day he saw no reason to really whisper but he did anyway.

He smiled to himself and without turning around responded with the same quiet "Hi." Maya smiled to herself and rolled her eyes. She had accidently whispered but she thought he was stupid for whispering back. "You don't even like libraries," Farkle pointed out.

"You don't know me," Maya said, her walls were starting to go back up.

Farkle gave a little bit of a scoff. And he rolled his eyes before finally facing Maya. At sixteen, he was towering over her while she stayed at 5 feet tall he had grown to almost 6 feet. Unfortunately, he wasn't very built causing him to look quite lanky. He looked down at Maya who had almost immediately looked away.

"You know that's not true," he pointed out. "I know you better than you know yourself. And you know that."

"N-No" she stuttered. "You're wrong."

"Oh, yeah?" Farkle teased quietly. He eyed Maya. "Try me."

Maya narrowed her eyes. She looked at Farkle and got ready to watch him fail. Even though deep down inside she knew he knew her better than anyone else.

"Okay, then Mr. Know-it-all. What's my favorite food, color, moment, subject, person?"

He laughed incredulously. "Really? Are you going easy on me?"

Maya slid onto the table and sat down. "Stop avoiding the question, _Minkus_."

Farkle sat down next to her and gave her an evil eye. "Low blow, Hart, Low blow."

Maya made motions to hand something over and smiled. "Answers. Give them."

"Fine. Buffalo Wings, Black, when Mr. Matthews danced with you, art, and Riley. See? Easy."

Maya suddenly felt uncomfortable. Only Riley really knew her as closely as that. She tensed up as she realized that Farkle knew her better than she really did. In her mind, Maya had assumed that her favorite moment was when Riley totally killed everyone at dodgeball but Farkle was right. Her favorite moment was when Riley's dad made her feel like she was loved. It was something she would never forget.

Farkle also noticed that Maya had started to tense up and shut down. She had looked away as soon as he finished and she was shifting around.

"I have to go," she stuttered. Maya had started to get up when she felt Farkle's hand wrap around her wrist. A jolt of electricity went up her arm. She stared at Farkle scared, had he felt that too?

"Maya, please," he begged. "Give me a chance. A small one."

"Farkle," she whispered.

"No nevermind, you know what? I have been chasing you since before Country Boy ever came and you have always pushed me away! Do you know how that feels?" Farkle took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, Maya. I have to go."

Maya had never been one for romantic gestures but this one felt needed. She took Farkle's hand and pulled him towards her.

"You're such an idiot. Of course I care about you. I love you with all my heart. But you have to realize that everything that I do ends up failing. And everyone that I care about leaves. You can't be one of them." Maya was almost crying. "Please," she whimpered.

"Come on." Farkle said quietly. "Let's go to Rosie's."

They left and started walking. Maya didn't know what they were. They were friends without a doubt but where they stood in a romantic perspective was lost to both of them. But as they walked hand in hand to Rosie's she realized they didn't need a label. At least not right now. Eventually, they would need one and eventually she would want one. But for now, she was content being just Farkle's.

Farkle knew that Maya needed time to calm down. She had taken a risk putting herself out there in front of him and he knew that it would be a little before she did something like that again. So whatever they were he didn't care. They were together right now. And I guess that's all that really mattered.

They walked into Rosie's all smiles and when asked what they were both of the just smiled and avoided the question. Lucas and Riley knew that something hand changed. The demeanor between them was different but it had changed for the better so they couldn't complain.

I mean their best friends were happy. What more could they need?

**I hope that you guys liked the Farkle and Maya chapter. Please read the last chapter if you haven't already.**

**Review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Let's get to it because I want to write and I'm assuming you want to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BMW**

When Lucas and Riley walked into Rosie's, the first thing they saw was Maya and Farkle sitting together at their usual booth. This in itself wasn't unusual. But the fact that they weren't voluntarily sitting together was. Instead of sitting across from each other like they usually do, they were sitting very close to each other.

"Looks like they had their moment," Lucas said smirking. Riley rolled her eyes at Lucas' statement. Ever since they were in seventh grade, moments were Lucas and Riley's inside jokes.

"Ha. Ha." Riley deadpanned.

They stood there for a moment watching their friends interact with one another. And Riley felt a little bit of sadness creep in. It never occurred to her that maybe Maya and Riley wouldn't know each other more than anyone else. Farkle and Maya seemed to be getting closer and Lucas could already read Riley like a book. If this kept going, maybe Maya and her would lose each other to their guys.

But as soon as that though entered Riley's mind, it had left. Leaving a calm after the storm type feeling in its place. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Lucas's arms wrapped around her. It was such a simple gesture but it made Riley's stomach whirl and her smile grow. She gently leaned in to Lucas and closed her eyes. It was moments like these that made her love the world. Even if it could get scary.

Eventually, Lucas and Riley made it out of their spots by the door and over to their normal booth. Maya had noticed them and gave them a small wave and a gesture to sit with them, a very un-Maya like gesture. Usually, she would yell at them to 'get their butts over here' and sit. But she calmly smiled as if she was in a trance.

As they sat down, Riley gave Maya a look, but Maya just shot her a look that said later. After all, they were having a sleepover tonight. Lucas had also given Farkle a look but he just smiled and nodded.

After all the food was gone and each of them had paid, Riley gave Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled Maya out of the restaurant and onto the closest subway. Once they got onto the train, Riley gave Maya a wide smile.

"Spill," she commanded with glee.

Maya rolled her eyes slightly and obliged. "I met up with Farkle in the library. Tested him on how much he knew me. I got tense at how much he actually knew about me and then he told me that he loved me. So I told him that I loved him too and then we went to Rosie's to meet up with you and Yee Haw."

"Did you guys," Riley paused and looked around. For what? Maya had no clue. "kiss?" she whispered.

"No."

"But you want to right?" Riley pushed Maya shoulders a bit.

"Maybe," Maya mumbled quietly. But Riley could hear her and see her cheeks turn pink.

"Oh my god. You guys are so-" Riley started. But soon enough a hand had clamped over her mouth.

"Don't. Say it," Maya warned. "I'm trusting you," she said cautiously.

"CUTE!" Riley yelled as soon as Maya had released her hand. Maya was about ready to kill Riley. Luckily, it was just their stop and Riley had ran away so fast that Maya didn't really realize that she was gone. When she was finally out of the subway and onto the street the only things she was saw of Riley was her long brown hair sway as she ran away.

"Riley Maria Matthews! **(AN: I don't know if that's her actual middle name)** Get your butt back here!"

Riley wasn't sure if she had run that fast ever in her life. But Maya being mad at her was a different story. She ran into her apartment building, whipped out her key and unlocked the door to get inside than took out the next key and got into her actual apartment. When she got inside, the first thing she did was turn around with her back to the door and slide down to the floor to take a breath.

"Riley? You home?" her mom yelled.

Just when she was going answer a voice came on through the speakers. "Riley. I am going to kill you. Once for making me run in heels and twice for calling me cute!"

Just as Maya was yelling though the speakers. Her dad came out into the living room. "Riley can I talk to you."

"One sec," Riley said before turning to the intercom. "Maya I'm going to let you up because my dad wants to talk to me but you have to promise not to kill me."

"I will not promise that." Maya mumbled before finally letting out a small and quiet "fine."

"Riley," her dad said exasperated. Riley smiled shyly at her dad before letting Maya in and walking into her dad's study.

"What's up dad?" Riley said.

"Do you love Lucas?" her dad blurted. He had meant to slowly ease their way into this topic but that didn't really work out.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Riley mumbled.

"That's what I was afraid of," Cory sighed. "Look, I heard you and Lucas talking, and doing other things, in the hallway today."

"What?!"

"Calm down. I'm not mad or going to tell you that you shouldn't see each other. It's just that. As much as I pretend that I don't like him, he loves you and I can tell that from seeing the way he looks at you and talks to you. It's like how I talked to your mom when we were younger. And I don't want either of you hurt. So I wanted to make sure that you guys liked each other. Or loved in this case."

"Dad I'm only 15. Almost 16. I don't even know what love is."

"But I do. And what you and Lucas have is real and true. Look, did I ever tell you about how old your mom and I were when we told each other that we loved each other? Or how long we've been together?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well. We've been together since we were born. And I've loved her ever since. But we knew what we had was real. And we're still together."

"Dad, what's the point of all this?" Riley knew that Maya was probably in her room or outside eating all their food.

"Whatever happens to Lucas and you. Don't give up on each other. Your mom and I didn't even when she broke up with me before we got married, or if I kissed another girl."

Riley nodded and her dad gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead before telling her to go talk to Maya.

Topanga walked into his office shortly after Riley had left. She sat on his lap and leaned onto his chest. Moments like these remind them of when they were younger and without kids.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered.

"Why? Because I told Riley how I feel about Lucas?"

"No," she paused. "Because you're letting her grow up. And that's a pretty hard thing to do."

"I don't like letting her grow up."

"I know. But your parents had to let you grow up and so did mine. And we're better because they didn't stop us from doing what we want." Topanga gave him a quick kiss and then they just sat there. A rare moment of quietness settling in between them.

During the sleepover, Maya confessed things to Riley that Riley had no idea about. She didn't know how she truly felt about Farkle or how she was scared that everything that she touched would crumble. And Riley confessed that she really did loved Lucas and that she was scared that Maya wouldn't be her best friend forever.

After three chick flicks and too much ice cream and popcorn, Maya and Riley had passed out on the couch.

Around three in the morning, Topanga got thirsty and went out to the kitchen only to find Riley and Maya asleep with their heads resting on each other shoulders. A bowl of m&m's almost empty and too many soda cans for her healthy side's liking. So she quickly took her camera and snapped a quick picture of them.

The next day once Maya had left, Cory and Topanga said they were having friends over for dinner. Auggie was over his friend's house sleeping over so it was just Riley home besides her parents.

"Wait. Who are you having over?" they said to each other.

"Angela." Topanga said. "Why? Who are you having over?"

"Shawn." Cory said now it was laced concern. Shawn and Angela hadn't spoken since she had left for Europe with her dad and they haven't really talked since. Shawn hasn't exactly forgiven Angela. And Angela hasn't figured out that Shawn was going to propose before she told him how much she loved him for letting her go.

"Shit." They both mumbled.

"You have to uninvite Angela!" Cory yelled.

"Why me? You uninvite Shawn!" Topanga yelled back.

"Hey mom?" Riley said trying to get the attention of both her parents.

"Yeah sweets?" Topanga answered trying to calm down because right now, Cory and her had invited Angela and Shawn to the same dinner and they didn't know that the other person was coming.

"It's 5:00 now. Aren't they supposed to be coming at 5:00?" Riley pointed out.

Cory and Topanga gave each other a look. This couldn't be good. If they could expect anything it was that this dinner was going to turn in to a fight. An ugly one most likely and they didn't want Riley to see this.

"Riley. Do you think you could call Lucas and tell him to take you out to dinner?" Topanga suggested.

"Wait. Why Lucas? Why not Maya? You could call Maya. Call. Maya." Cory panicked.

"Maya and her mom are taking a weekend to themselves for some bonding. Please dad? It's just Lucas. You said yourself that you liked him." Riley countered.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Riley smiled a triumphant smile. She took her phone out and smiled as she saw that Lucas had texted her first before she even had the chance to text him.

**From Lucas:**

**Hey City Girl! I was wondering if you'd want to walk around central park with me tonight. My parents are having a dinner party for adults and apparently being 16 isn't old enough**

Riley's smile widened and texted back a reply.

_From Riley:_

_That would be awesome! Do you want me to meet you there?_

**From Lucas: **

**Nah. I'll pick you up. See you then City Girl.**

As soon as Lucas's last texts arrived the intercom went off.

"Hey Topanga! You're favorite sister from another mister is here!" Angela's voice rang.

Topanga rang her in. The thing about was Shawn was that he visited regularly and sometimes would only get in at 3 AM so Cory and Topanga gave him a key to their building and apartment. That meant that Angela had no warning when Shawn bursted in yelling his usual greeting.

"Cory! Topanga! Riley! Uncle Shawn is home!"

Angela froze in her spot. That voice had haunted her in her sleep. She still loved him but he had made it clear that he wasn't interested. I mean he hadn't even contacted her since she left. She slowly turned around catching the eye of Shawn.

It was Shawn's turn to freeze. This girl who had left him for Europe more than 10 years ago was back. And she didn't look happy, if anything she was surprised. He still loved her deep down though. He wouldn't have proposed to her if he didn't love her. But she left and then he didn't write because it was too painful.

"Shawn," Angela greeted stoically. "Topanga what are you pulling here?"

"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "Cory? Same question to you."

"See," Cory started slowly. "I would answer that, but my daughter is leaving with her boyfriend for her date tonight and I would like to see her off." Cory said using Lucas as an excuse.  
And not get into this argument while she's around," he added quickly mumbling.

Angela and Shawn rolled their eyes at Cory and looked at Riley who was sitting on the couch reading. She looked up and gave a shy smile and wave to Angela. She hadn't really ever met her Aunt Angela but had heard about her.

Slowly, Riley got up and gave her Uncle Shawn a tight hug.

"Hey Sport," he greeted warmly. "How you doing?"

Angela's blood boiled a bit. Shawn was so close to this girl. She was practically her niece, but she had never even had a conversation with her. Shawn on the other hand was obviously loved by her and knew everything about her and her life.

"Good. Lucas is coming over. We're going to the park."

"Oh. The boyfriend. Cool I can't wait to see him again," Shawn smiled as he wrapped an arm around Riley giving her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Riley? Have you met Angela?" Topanga asked breaking her and Shawn's conversation.

"No. Sorry. Hi I'm Riley," Riley said awkwardly. She stuck out her hand for a handshake and smiled.

Angela wasn't that happy at this moment. Shawn her ex was content watching her squirm for a bit but to be fair she did leave him for more than ten years. But seeing this girl be so awkward around her hurt. She gave Riley a tight-lipped smile and shook her hand, an awkward silence settling over the five.

"Hey Riles! It's Lucas," a voice broke from the intercom.

"Hey Lucas! Come on up. My uncle Shawn wants to say hi," Riley answered.

Soon enough Lucas was at the door. When he opened it, he saw a wide smiling Riley. His grin widened as well. He gave her a quick hug and walked into her apartment.

"Hey Shawn. Hi Mr. Matthews. Mrs. Matthews," he greeted. "Sorry, I don't know you're name," he said pointing towards Angela.

"Angela."

"Oh, hi ma'am." He greeted.

"Want to go now?" he asked Riley and she nodded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him slightly creating a cute sight for her parents and their friends as they said good bye and walked away.

"Okay, well I'm leaving," Angela said.

"Angela," Shawn pleaded. "Come on, stay. We haven't talked since you left."

"Well, we're talking now!" she cried. "Besides if you really wanted to talk you would've called or written me while I was in Europe."

"No! I couldn't! Because it was too painful!" he screamed back.

"Right," Angela scoffed.

"Well Ms. Know-It-All. Did you know that I was going to propose to you before you left so that you would stay? But you were all happy to be with your dad and to experience Europe so I let you go! There! Happy?" Shawn retorted.

Another silence fell over the group of four. Topanga and Cory who were now almost hugging at the sight of Angela and Shawn's argument. Shawn took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Shawn. Come on stay," Cory pleaded.

"No. I know you guys wouldn't purposely invite us both here so I forgive you guys for doing this but I need to go." Shawn said as he inched closer to the door, struggling to leave.

"No go," Angela urged. "But I want to meet up with you another time. Or you stay and we can work this out now."

Shawn sighed. Angela was giving him an ultimatum of some kind. "Later," he chose. "Meet me at Joe's coffee shop by central park tomorrow at 1," Shawn relented. **(AN: I know there probably isn't a coffee shop there)** Then he left.

"Dinner?" Topanga asked cautiously. Once the tension had died down a bit.

"Do you have wine?"

"Yes."

"Then dinner it is."

**I hoped you guys liked the long chapter. Next chapter I'm going to focus on Riley and Lucas at the park so stay tuned for that.**

**Please review!**

**Love, ChevronStars.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies!**

**If you haven't noticed, I ship Riley and Lucas pretty hard! But a lot of fanfics ship Lucas and Maya so if you guys find any good fanfics with Lucas and Riley as a couple please suggest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW**

In this moment, Riley felt loved. She was walking down the street with Lucas by her side. Her head tucked safely into his shoulder his arm wrapped securely around her waist this is the moments with Lucas that she treasured the most. It was times like these when she took notice of how perfectly her body fit into his or how his hands encased her small ones like a glove. It was these moments that made her heart swell with this ever consuming love for this boy. And she was almost sixteen.

At the same time, Lucas was thinking the same thing. Sometimes when he was at home, with his four brothers, two older and in college, two younger and rowdy and rambunctious, he felt lost in the crowd. Unnoticed and unseen behind the chaotic lives of his family. He was the perfect son, not the wild one or the dumb one or the athletic one. But with Riley, all those standards and expectations and blending fell behind. Trapped behind the closed doors of his apartment.

Lucas had never told her this, but Riley made him feel important and loved and noticed. It was nice to be seen by her father as a little wild kid that was going to hurt his daughter because he wasn't perfect he was the boyfriend. Riley's head was leaning onto his shoulder and his grip had tensed a bit by the time his thinking monologue had ended. And since he had been so acutely aware of where Riley's head was, he was also aware of when her head left his shoulder's to look at him.

At this point, they were in central park. It was now about 5:30 and since it was just the beginning of fall it was still bright out. People were roaming the park and if you looked closely you could see the bright green leaves dimming and even some turning into a pale yellow.

"Hey," she smiled warmly. "You okay? You seem tense?"

God, he loved that smile. He loved that she could read him so easily by his actions. He loved her.

"Have I told you about my family?" Lucas questioned, his voice growing serious. She shook her head slowly as Lucas took her hands and guided her to a bench near the pond. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap letting her head fall into the crook of his neck.

So Lucas told his story. Of his family, of Texas and of her. Riley listened contently, she watched his mouth move and his eyes flutter and she watched the sun slowly go down. After he finished, Lucas took a deep breath. Recalling thoughts and bad memories were exhausting. Riley looked Lucas in the eye and held her palms up to his cheeks.

"Look at me," she ordered gently. "When I'm with you, I feel safe and loved and wanted. And I care about you too much to let you think that you go unnoticed so I'm going to tell you the truth. Your family may not notice you, but I do. I notice the way that your smile lights up a room, how your patient with Maya and my dad and I notice how strong you are for holding this stuff in. But you're not alone anymore. You have me, and I will be there for you no matter what."

Lucas stared at Riley, he looked at her eyes and at her mouth and at her hands and legs and back at her eyes and then her mouth and he back to her. And though he was a gentlemen at heart and he knew they were in public, he kissed her as if his life depended on it.

They had kissed before but this was different. This was a slow, burning kiss one that made Riley feel light headed and one that made her go wild. Her hands that were lacing through her hair, traveled down his waist and around his back and a little under his shirt to the strip of skin right above his pants. His hands were clutching her face gently as if she might break but his kiss was hard as if he was trying to.

Suddenly, Lucas detached his lips from hers and went to a sensitive spot behind her ear making Riley moan in pleasure. It was a good thing it was getting dark and that they were in a secluded part of the park because things between them were getting intense and they would've gotten quite a show.

Riley soon took control and kissed Lucas hard but then he deepened the kiss making both of the moan in pleasure. They broke away and laughed at each other, their hair was a mess and Riley's hands were under his shirt, his on her hips and thigh.

"Hi," Lucas smiled shyly.

Riley rolled her eyes at Lucas's greeting. She leaned in and quickly gave him a peck on the lips before leaning her head back on his chest.

"Hey did I ever tell you about how much I love you?" Lucas whispered into Riley's hair.

Riley looked at Lucas in shock. "We're fifteen," she stated awkwardly. Too surprised to say it back.

"So? I'm sixteen and I love you. I know that this is real. Love is how we feel right now. Love is us," Lucas said leaning his head against her forehead.

"Sorry. I was just surprised. You know my mom and dad loved each other when they were sixteen. And they made it."

"I never knew that," Lucas mused.

"And Lucas, I need to tell you something," Riley said growing serious.

Lucas tensed up, what was she going to say. Please don't break up with me.

"Yeah?" Lucas gulped.

"I love you too." Riley smiled. "Come on," she said getting up and pulling Lucas up as well. "I'm hungry."

"Same. We'll go to Rosie's. I'll pay," Lucas offered.

"Hey, for your information I am an independent woman," Riley scolded.

"You've been hanging around Maya too much," Lucas laughed. He leaned down and kissed Riley's head. "But I _want_ to."

Riley couldn't argue with that. And maybe they were too young for love, true love. But then again that was what people had told her mom and dad. What they had was true, maybe, Riley thought, they were the same way.

* * *

Later that night, after a nice dinner with Lucas, she got home to find a sleeping mom and dad, and an awake Angela. It was late but her mom didn't seem to notice, she as asleep after all. She would most likely hear about this in the morning. Whatever.

"Hey Riley," Angela greeted sleepily. "Wanna join me? It's kinda lonely here. Your parents passed out on me. I don't think they've gotten more than seven hours of sleep since you were born."

Riley gave Angela a small smile. She was clearly in a state of despair. Riley sat down across from Angela at the dinner table. Angela was a little tipsy and she was rambling like crazy but she knew that she would remember this conversation in the morning.

"Can I ask you something?" Angela slurred slightly. Riley nodded and Angela paused before talking again. "Does Shawn ever talk about me?"

Riley thought for a second, recounting every conversation with Shawn. Both when she eavesdropped and when she was actually talking to him. There was this one time….

"Once," Riley began. "Shawn came to here at 6 pm. Luckily, Auggie was at Ava's house eating cheese. Anyway, he came in once and he was absolutely drunk."

This got Angela's attention, her mind flashing back to when Shawn had pushed her violently into the door while he was drunk. It caused her to shiver a bit at the thought but she persevered instead of drowning the thought in more wine.

"He stumbled in and started yelling and screaming. He yelled at my dad for not letting him propose to you and he almost hit my mom because she tried to calm him down. He was absolutely distraught. No one ever remembered I was there. But I do. I don't like talking about it."

"One last question: did he say anything about me after that?"

Riley thought for a second, forcing herself to remember that night.

"Actually, he did say something else. I think he said something about that he hoped she was happy. She deserves to be happy. But he wished she knew. Something like that."

"He got his wish," Angela mumbled. "I'm sorry Riley. I know I haven't been there for you. Heck. I don't even know what you're exact birthday is. And I wish I did."

"I know," Riley nodded sympathetically. "You can use my room tonight. I'll just sleep in my mom's bed. They're already settled on the couch. You can even borrow some of my clothes."

Riley was now 5' 7'' and she was about Angela's size so clothes wouldn't be a problem. And this was her mom's best friend. It was the least Riley could do.

By the time Angela was asleep, Riley as also pretty exhausted. She was out like a light and she dreamed on one thing. Lucas.

**Sorry. I know this is a weird way to end this but I just wanted to get it done so that I don't have to worry about writing until the weekend.**

**Review Please!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So I have this big essay due soon so I might not be able to update for a little but I wanted to mention it to you guys so you don't think I'm dead. (that would not be good)**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW.**

Something had changed between Riley and Lucas. It was noticeable, everyone, from Maya and Farkle to Topanga and Cory, noticed a change. They were closer in some indescribable way. Ever since the night of the park, Riley and Lucas had been smiling at each other like crazy and they were staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. They were next to each other whenever they were in the same room, leaning into each other like the other one might disappear if they looked away.

Riley hadn't told anyone that Lucas told her that he loved her, not even Maya. Lucas had done the same. It was their little secret, almost like it was an exclusive club that only Lucas and Riley knew about.

The next day when Maya had come to pick Riley up from school, Riley wasn't peppy and ready to go. She was more relaxed and laid-back. Those were two words that really weren't associated with Riley, usually she was nervous, on edge, careful for any bad happenings. But Maya knew Riley enough that she was aware when Riley wasn't telling her something,

When they got to school, Maya decided to bring it up.

"You're holding back," Maya informed Riley.

"What?" Riley asked confused.

"You. Riley Maria Matthews, are not telling me something. So spill," Maya demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riley stuttered.

"Bullshit. You go on and on about how you're scared we won't stay best friends and we promised each other that that would never happen, but here you are hiding something from me. God," Maya paused to take a breath. "You're such a god damn hypocrite."

Riley exploded. "I'm a hypocrite. I'm the hypocrite here. Right? Yeah says the person who admits that she is in love with Farkle but then doesn't even tell him that their dating. Newflash Maya, he likes you and you like him."

"It's because I'm not ready!" Maya defended.

"And I'm not ready to tell you about what happened so can you just back off?"

There suddenly was a deafening silence between them. No one had ever seen this big of a fight between the two best friends. It wasn't long before the other began talking drawing the attention of more people.

"You know what Riley? Fine, have it your way. You know why? Because you won't let anyone else have their share until you get yours. You beg and plead and cry until you get what you want. You know what you are, you're a selfish bitch," Maya spat.

Another silence, and soon enough Lucas and Farkle had gathered around to watch this go down.

"What? Too scared to speak?" Maya drawled. "That's right because you're also insecure and the only confidence you get is from me. There I said it. Try being your own person Riley. I'm done."

Maya started to walk away but then Riley shouted back.

"Yeah, and you're actually a ticking time bomb that wants control and has mommy and daddy issues!"

That got Maya's attention.

"What about you? Huh, Matthews? You live in a fantasy! You are so convinced that the world is this nice place that will treat us all with care if we treat it nice in return. But guess what? You're wrong. And I may have mommy and daddy issues but at least I'm not an uncultured idiot that treats her dad like scum. You're lucky to have a dad you ungrateful little bitch. You know what you can do now? Go jump off a cliff you asshole."

Maya walked away, chin up, shoulders back. Riley stood there, tears slowly starting to pour, as she watched her life break right in front of her eyes. Farkle and Lucas who had been standing there for a while now were debating what to do. Farkle wanted to go after Maya after all Riley had addressed her parental issues in front of everyone but Riley wasn't as headstrong and confident as Maya. She could break at just the slightest poke and that's where he needed to be.

"Riley," Farkle soothed.

"Don't touch me. I just lost my best friend. I addressed her weakness in front of everyone. I don't deserve you Farkle, and especially you Lucas. I'm so sorry," Riley pleaded.

She ran down the hallway and out the door as the crowds started to disperse. Maya, who was sitting on the steps of the school, watched as Riley ran. But she wasn't heading home. She was running away. And her stomach dropped. She might have pushed Riley too far and called her a bitch first but she also had pointed out how weak Riley was. She was vulnerable and she wasn't good at making choices right away.

Riley was running away. To where, Maya didn't know. But she couldn't go after her. Then what was she doing now? Running towards Riley, pulling her back as she struggled to get away from her best friend then collapsing from exhaustion was not in Maya's plan book. But she did it anyway.

"I'm sorry," Maya whispered.

Something was off though. Riley's breaths had become short and fast like she couldn't breathe. She was having a panic attack. Maya wasn't really sure what caused it but she had to do something.

Maya held Riley and took her phone and called Mr. Matthews who rushed out with Farkle and Lucas not too far behind. And Maya stood still as Farkle called an ambulance and Lucas cried quietly and Mr. Matthews holding his daughter so tight she was afraid that Riley would break. She watched on as the ambulance arrived and Riley, though not in extreme pain, was put into the back with an oxygen mask over her mouth. She saw Lucas break down at the sight of Riley being in pain and she saw Farkle as he came and gave her a hug. But she still stood still.

* * *

Eventually, once school was out, the now three friends made it to the hospital. They were informed that it wasn't serious, but that Riley's panic may have been triggered from the fear of loss and the rash decisions that she made. The doctor suggested therapy to which Cory had denied and said they'd have family therapy at home where everyone would talk. The doctor, albeit reluctant, agreed.

"You guys can visit her now," Mr. Matthews said calmly.

Maya went in first. Riley was awake, she wasn't in her gown anymore since they were just running some simple tests then letting her go. But Riley wanted some time to process the fact that she might have a panic disorder that was caused by this panic attack, so the doctors let her stay in the room until 5. Which was 15 minutes away.

"What did the doctors say?"

"I might have a panic disorder."

"Is that bad?"

"It's not good," Riley joked good-heartedly.

"Was it because of me?" Maya asked.

"Partially," Riley simply stated. "But it was more the thought that I might lose you was what could've triggered it. But since it was one time it might not be a problem."

"Might," Maya reiterated.

"Yeah, but it's more likely that because it happened, it'll happen again. But only in extreme circumstances."

"Like, if one of us died," Maya suggested.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Riley."

"Don't be. The doctor said that this was a minor panic attack and that-"

"Not about that," Maya said. "Well kinda but, I'm sorry that I called you a bitch."

"I'm sorry I said you have parental problems."

"Well I do."

"And I am kinda a… b-word," Riley mumbled.

Maya laughed at Riley's innocence noticing for the first time that they depended on each other more than they thought. She was grateful that they were best friends.

"By the way," Riley remembered. "Lucas told me he loved me. That's what I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess it was nice to have something to myself."

Maya and Riley smiled, understanding each other without talking. But after everyone had visited and Riley was checked out there was an undertone of concern hanging in the air. Riley was now a potential panic disorder person and that was scary in itself.

But there was going to be no more secrets. That was a promise.

**I know that this was a little weird and kinda unexpected but I felt like things were getting boring and I need to spice things up. So I'm not an expert at hospitals or panic disorder so I'm sorry if I did something wrong or offended someone.**

**Please review! This was a little out of my comfort zone and I want to know how I did.**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with family stuff so let's just get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW**

When Riley got out of the hospital she was greeted by family and friends and many many hugs. After her parents, Shawn was the first one to hug her. It made sense because they were incredibly close and Shawn was her favorite uncle. Then Eric hugged her. It was a bone-crushing hug and one that even though was covered with smiles and laughs and jokes, the intenseness of it was undeniable. She knew that he was genuinely worried. The same went for her grandparents and of course Maya and Farkle.

The weird thing was, Lucas was nowhere to be found. Lucas, her boyfriend, was nowhere to be seen and that scared Riley. Her heart started to race a bit before she saw him round a corner. Only then, did she start to relax.

Lucas looked up to see Riley finally, _finally,_ out of her hospital room. It was one of the best feelings in the world to him. She looked panicked for a second before spotting him and visibly relaxing. He gave her a calm smile even though on the inside, his heart was pounding with too much force. He noticed that her family was talking to her but she wasn't listening and they didn't notice until she started to run.

Riley ran towards Lucas with all her might. She pushed pass her grandparents and uncles and parents until she had a direct path to Lucas. He saw her running and braced himself for her power. She was small but so strong it was astonishing. When Riley was close enough she launched herself into his arms. He caught her and hugged her with all his might.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered raspy in her ear. His throat was dry and his eyes were empty from the lack of tears. "I can't lose you. I thought that I might."

Riley could feel her heart break at the sound of his words.

"You won't lose me. I'm too hard to get rid of," Riley laughed. Lucas gave out a dry laugh and put Riley down on the ground. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before giving her another hug,

Back by the waiting room, Cory and his family watched on as Riley and Lucas embraced as if they would disappear and lose each other.

"They remind me of you and Topanga," Eric pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched Riley and Lucas,

Cory shook his head. "I know. It scares me."

Alan and Amy laughed and Amy walked over and gave him a pat on his back. "That's how I felt. It's sad but the way they light up is unforgettable." Amy gave Cory a kiss on his head. "And we all know you don't hate Lucas as much as you let on."

Everyone laughed at that statement. Cory didn't comment but he knew that he didn't actually hate Lucas.

Eventually, Riley and Lucas made their way back over to the group and they all made it out of hospital eventually back into the city and back to the Matthew's house.

Maya and Farkle started to notice little things between Riley and Lucas. Like how Lucas would never stand to far away from Riley, never completely taking his eyes off of her. They were more aware of how things could go from safe to dangerous in just seconds. But Farkle and Maya couldn't argue. They were scared for Riley's well-being even if they didn't explicitly state it.

After the fiasco of Riley's well-being was over, the three students returned back to John Quincy Adams where the news of Riley's panic attacks were being spread like wildfire. But people were being surprisingly polite about it. Even Missy. Which was a shock to everyone.

The day Riley got back, she was getting her books when she crashed into Missy sending her books all over the floor. Riley recoiled expecting Missy to start lashing out harsh words but was surprised to find Missy smiling and even helping Riley with her own. Even with Riley's innocent mind, she knew Missy's niceness wouldn't last forever so Riley smiled and went on with her day. She acknowledged the odd looks from teachers and concerned looks from her peers, but never got annoyed.

This however slightly annoyed Maya. While Riley got kind, gentle, looks, Maya got glares and daggers thrown her way. I mean Riley had verbally attacked Maya too, right? And Maya had apologized. But I guess they didn't know that did they?

"Hey," Farkle nudged. Maya jerked out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Don't let them get to you. They don't know the whole story. Just what they saw."

"I know but," Maya started before Farkle cut her off.

"No. Maya, we both know that this should've blown over by now and it hasn't so"

"So what? I've gotten these looks my whole life. Another week won't hurt," Maya shrugged.

Farkle rolled his eyes. Maya was so freaking stubborn sometimes that even Farkle wanted to slap her out of her pride. However, his own conscience interfered with that thought. Instead he just rolled his eyes and disagreed with her mentally.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Riley had already skipped the chaos that was school. They had left as soon as the bell rang, not bothering to pack up. They didn't have homework anyway.

People say that New York City is the city that never sleeps. But Riley noticed that right after school before all the kids got out, New York City was calm. That was if you considered less crowded sidewalks, no honking but a mild amount of shouting calm.

Lucas and Riley walked to her apartment together, stopping on the way to get some hot dogs in Central Park. When they got home, no one was there except her mom who had just gotten home from a case.

"Hi mom," Riley greeted while dropping her bag on the ground and flopping on the couch.

Lucas waved and picked up her backpack and hanging it up along with her coat and his stuff. Topanga gave him a small smile and laughed at his actions.

"You know you didn't have to pick up after me. You're not exactly my mom," Riley pointed out sassily. She was taking up most of the couch so Lucas easily lifted her up bridal-style and sat down so that she was now lying on his lap.

"Riley, you leave a trail of mess anywhere you go. If I don't pick up after you, who will?"

Riley blushed and shrugged. "My mom?"

Topanga snorted catching the attention of both Lucas and Riley. "Riley if I can't take care of you one day who will?"

"Lucas," She answered simply. Lucas and Topanga shared a look but shrugged it off easily.

"Well," Lucas started carefully. "What if we both can't take care of you?"

Wrong question.

Riley's face went pale a bit. "Why-um-why wouldn't you be there? Either of you."

Lucas suddenly felt really bad. "I just meant if you didn't have us. Like in a parallel universe," Lucas responded. He glanced at Topanga. She mouthed _nice save_ and gave thumbs up.

"That's a world I wouldn't want to live in."

Topanga who was overseeing this moment took the time to step out. If she remembered correctly, this would be the point where they kissed and that was something intimate that she shouldn't witness.

Just as she predicted, Lucas softly kissed Riley on the lips before getting up and putting a movie in the DVD player. They both fell asleep before the movie even introduced the conflict and plot. Riley with her head in the crook of Lucas's neck and Lucas's head leaned up against hers using it as support.

Topanga found them like that 50 minutes later and snapped a picture before leaving to meet Mrs. Svorski at her bake shop. She texted Cory letting him know that Riley didn't break the rules and that she allowed them to be there by themselves and wrote a note to Riley letting her know where she was.

Riley woke up a little after, the movie had ended and she pulled a blanket over the both of them snuggling further into Lucas and the couch. Life was good.

**Again, bad endings. Anyway, sorry for not updating. And I was getting so good too.**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Okay, so you guys have to know that you all are the most amazing followers ever! You guys review and comment and criticize and if we ever met in real life we could all just fangirl about how RileyxLucas will be canon someday.**

**(We all know it's true. Don't deny it)**

**Anyway, I do not own BMW or GMW**

Maya Hart had walls. She had walls that encased her and sometimes swallowed her whole. And although she was tough and could probably break a couple bones in Missy if Mr. Matthews allowed her, she was actually a complete softie. She would never admit it. Missy would jump at the chance to ruin her reputation and Riley would have an even more pronounce reason to convince her to watch romance movies together. Although, secretly she loved _A Walk to Remember_ and _Stuck in Love_.

She knew she was a piece of work. Who would want to support her for her whole life without uttering one complaint? Riley was innocent but not an idiot, she would make Maya work and support herself. But Maya wasn't so convinced that she could do such a thing.

Lucas and Farkle and her were 16 while Riley was the baby and was 15. But they were all thinking about their futures. Maya was convinced that Riley was going to be some amazing inspirational speaker that people hired at schools, and Lucas would be a great fortune cookie writer and Farkle would rule the whole industry of technology in general but she was convinced that she wasn't going anywhere.

She was a nutcase. She was lost, and even with Riley and her family by her side she felt lonely. Except for the rare occasion when she was with Farkle.

See, with Riley and her family they all had their own problems and Maya's was like another add-on. Or that's what Maya thought at least. But with Farkle, he listened and he comforted and he was her rock when she needed him. And a friend when she didn't.

Still, she wanted more. She wasn't one for grand gestures and huge professions of her undying love. She was Maya. And love was almost like a foreign thing to her, it was something that was always right in front of her, but never quite close enough for her to touch.

And to Maya, that sucked.

She had a reputation of being a hard-ass to keep up. But one blow to the reputation wouldn't hurt right?

That's what Maya thought and that's why Maya ended up outside of Farkle's house with her guitar and a rose. Making a grand gesture that was Nicholas Sparks worthy.

She sucked up her pride and rang the doorbell. Farkle said he was the only one home when she texted him earlier so she wasn't worried about a weird relative seeing her with a guitar and roses. However, she was worried about the idea of him rejecting her.

Maya was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize the door was opening until Farkle greeted her with 'Hi' and an amused look.

Maya took a breath and smiled.

"Okay, so I'm not good at this love, grand gestures and confessions of feelings thing," Maya stuttered.

Farkle leaned against his doorframe and smiled making Maya's whole body flutter and relax. He nodded for her to continue.

"Anyway, I'm going to try. Because why not? Leap of faith and everything right?"

"Sure, Maya."

Maya took another deep breath and began to sing. There was a rumble of thunder that made her jump but she shook it off and geared up.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away. Please don't take my sunshine away._

After she played Maya took her guitar off and pulled the roses out of her bag and gave them to Farkle.

Farkle stood there dumbstruck. Maya was making a grand gesture, who would have thought? He took the roses but instantly dropped them before running outside to Maya and cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

As soon as their lips touched, there was a crack of lightning and it started to rain. Maya recoiled in shock but looked into Farkle's eyes and smiled before connecting their lips once more. It was a kiss that made Maya's heel go up and made her toes curl. She melted into the kiss and was about to deepen it before she heard loud whoops and cheers from Farkle's house.

She turned to find Riley and Lucas. Riley had a camera slung around her neck, it was her special one that she used on special occasions and that she bought with her own money and hid in her closet in case Auggie found it.

Both Maya and Farkle were soaking, but neither of them could care less.

"Were you watching?" Maya screamed while Farkle wrapped his arms around Maya's petite frame, the same way he's seen Lucas do to Riley countless times.

"Of course!" Lucas shouted. "I'm never letting you live this down!"

Maya gave a large roll of her eyes but she laughed in spite of the situation. She was on cloud nine nothing could bring her down. She turned around to Farkle and took the roses off the ground and handed one to Farkle. He picked off the thorns before snapping its stem and fitting it snug behind her ear.

They didn't notice Riley snapping pictures of them the whole time. She got the photography interest from Shawn, and she was sure to show these to him as soon as he got back from his latest excursion.

After, Farkle dragged Maya inside they both got towels and Farkle gave her his t-shirt and sweat pants while their clothes dried. Riley made tea and hot chocolate and gave the tea to Maya and the hot chocolate to Lucas and Farkle.

Riley stood in the doorway of Farkle's living room and snapped the picture of her friends, laughing, wet and filled with love. It was definitely a keeper.

For the first time that evening, Riley put down the camera and snuggled into Lucas's side where he wrapped his arms easily around her. Suddenly, they were lost in their own world. Maya took notice of this, their easy transitions from civil to trapped in their own atmosphere. It was so easy for them that their voices instantly dropped to a whisper and they locked themselves out of whatever previous conversation was going on. It astounded Maya.

She moved over to where Farkle was sitting and he pulled her into his lap. And just as easily as Lucas and Riley, they slipped into their own little world.

Riley and Lucas both noticed and smiled before Riley got up and grabbed her camera and shot a picture before Lucas threatened to take away the camera. She relented and just sat there watching her friends. Maya and Farkle looked so happy and so comfortable that Riley was just content. She had no other words to describe it. Life felt perfect.

But just as the poem states by Robert Frost. Nothing gold can stay.

**Ooh. Cliffhanger! So are you guys anticipating the next chapter? The song is You Are My Sunshine by Willie Nelson and I got that idea from Kissing In the Rain by shipwrecked. It's a channel on youtube so look it up!**

**I'm planning two more major events before the story ends and I hope that you guys have loved it so far.**

**I'm going to be updating next weekend so be ready!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and tell me what your favorite chapter has been so far!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies,**

**We need more Lucas/ Riley stories! Stat!**

**I apologize dearly for this chapter. But this story was getting to comfortable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMW or GMW **

Something that Riley learned was that one second, one minute, one measly hour, makes a huge impact on the events that follow after. For example, maybe if Riley didn't finish the episode of _Gilmore Girls_ on Netflix then her pizza wouldn't have burned. Or if she studied for an extra hour maybe she could've gotten a 100 on that science test instead of a 95. Or if she fell asleep a second later, she would've been able to see her mom when she got home and greet her with homemade cookies.

However, those are all small instances. Little differences that didn't matter as much. And after the day Riley had been through, she knew better that one little difference could change everything.

It was winter now and it had been roughly two months since Maya had gotten together and four since school had started. The first snowfall of the winter had left the roads icy and slippery and Riley and Lucas had gone ice skating numerous amounts of times. They had walked in central park and had many snowball fights, which for the record Riley won. And Lucas and Riley had been closer than ever, more likely than not, Topanga and Cory would come home to Riley and Lucas actually studying on the couch. Sometimes trying to throw gummy bears and popcorn in each other mouths. This resulted in Lucas walking home at around nine and since it was winter, it got dark quicker than what should've been allowed.

But other than the violent epic snowball fights between Lucas and Riley, and sometimes with Maya and Farkle, things were calm. Too calm. And too perfect.

Topanga came home, greeted by Lucas and Riley who were reading books on the couch. Riley was reading _TFIOS_ and Lucas was reading _The Great Gatsby_. Riley was crying and Lucas was laughing making fun and teasing her. He took a handful of gummy bears and threw them at her.

"Hey," Topanga scolded. "No food fights on the couch. Got it?"

Riley smiled at him triumphantly. "Yeah, Lucas. Listen to my mom."

"Wow great comeback. That should go into the hall of fame," he retorted sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Riley laughed and when her mom turned away she threw a gummy bear at him.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You threw a gummy bear at me!"

Topanga whirled around ready to scold again.

"No," Riley stated innocently. "That fell on you when you viciously attacked me with squishy fruit flavored candy."

Lucas gave a look and ate the gummy bear anyway before putting down his book, taking Riley's and throwing on the floor, and grabbing Riley by the waist so that she was sitting on his lap and getting tickled. Riley struggled but lost falling limp into his arms. Lucas stopped tickling her and grabbed his book to read trying to shove Riley off before realizing that she was asleep. And soon enough he was too.

Lucas didn't wake up until later, Riley was in the kitchen making tea and singing Taylor Swift in her PJs. He bid her goodbye and started to walk home. It was later than usual around ten thirty and after the last snowstorm. It was particularly icy.

He was enjoying the lights and the old buildings and the aesthetics of New York City that when the crosswalk signaled go, he didn't notice the car turning hit ice and slide, crashing into him.

Cory got the phone when it rang at around eleven. Riley fell asleep shortly after Lucas left and Topanga was sitting on the couch working and planning a case. Nonetheless, it was Cory who answered the phone when Lucas's parents called to tell Riley, Maya, Farkle and his family to visit the hospital. There was no reason but the tone of urgency that lined the message indicated that something had happened.

Riley wouldn't wake up so Cory flung her over his shoulder and brought Topanga and Auggie in the car to the hospital while picking up Maya and Farkle along the way.

"Dad?" Riley's raspy voice greeted. "Why are we at the hospital?"

"Honey, Lucas got hit by a car"

Riley froze. This wasn't happening. This was a dream. Lights flashed and ambulances whizzed by and this was a dream. Lucas was fine, he said he was never going to leave her, he would never lie, so this was a dream. Then why was Maya crying and Farkle shaking and her mom trying to comfort her.

"You're lying," Riley accused. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were starting to water and she was in denial but she couldn't help it.

"Riles-" Maya approached.

"No!" Riley shouted. "I don't believe you. I just saw him an hour ago, he kissed me goodbye, he drank his tea!"

Topanga didn't do anything but hug Riley. "I'm so sorry hon," she whispered.

Riley ripped out of her grasp and walked into the hospital to find Lucas's parents. And she knew that this was real. She had only met them once or twice but she became close to his mom in that time. Lucas's mom saw Riley and hugged her and cried.

Riley tuned out the rest of the world. She knew it was really bad. She knew he was in a coma. She knew she might lose him. And that was too much to bear. So she sat on the hospital chair with Maya and they embraced. Maya brought a blanket and they fell asleep. And at least for a little Riley could forget.

**Sorry again! Review!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Okay, so I am so happy with the feedback with the last chapter! Keep it coming!**

**Anyway, so if you go sort all of the GMW stories by favorites my story is number 3! Woot!**

**I apologize for the upcoming angst and my bad hospital diagnosements and stuff I'm not an expert.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or BMW**

Riley's back was stiff when she woke up. Her hair was messed up and everything felt really clean. There were people walking by in uniforms and the bright white blankets and pillows that she resided in were almost blinding. Maya's head was resting on her shoulders and Farkle's head was resting in Maya's lap.

She was in a hospital.

Lucas. Lucas was in a hospital. Lucas was hit by a car.

Riley carefully shifted away from Maya's body so that she wouldn't wake her up. She stood up cautiously letting her body adjust to the newfound space. Her knees felt like Jell-O and she almost fell back down again. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of her surroundings.

Lucas's parents were cuddled together on the sofa across from them. Her mom was with Auggie, and wherever her dad was, it wasn't here. Everyone was still in their pajamas and the smell of terribly stale coffee and scrubs filled the air. Riley still had on her bunny slippers and Maya still had on her leopard patterned slippers and as cute as they looked, it was all tainted by the setting.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her dad coming towards the waiting room. He carried cups of coffee and takeout from the local breakfast place.

Cory sat down next to his daughter. She looked truly dead. There were dark circles under her eyes that were currently bloodshot from crying. Her skin looked paled and in all she looked like she might faint any second. He was worried about her now. She hadn't taken the news well last night and he knew how much she loved Lucas.

Riley leaned her head against her dad's shoulder and took a donut and a cup of coffee. To be truthful, coffee wasn't something Riley drank on a day-to-day basis, but it seemed like a good thing to drown herself in. She added packets upon packets of sugar after the initial shock of the bitterness. Her dad watched her as she quickly ripped open packets and chug the coffee down, soon reaching for the next cup.

"Honey," Cory interrupted while taking the cup of coffee out of her hands. "You don't even like coffee," he pointed out.

"So?" Riley said trying to reach for the cup.

"You can't keep your feelings bottled up"

"Who said I was?" Riley defended her voice getting louder and angrier.

"Riley I know this is hard for you"

"No," Riley mumbled sarcastically.

"But Lucas is hurt," Cory reminded her.

"Don't." Riley pleaded her eyes tearing again.

She stood up and slowly backed away from her dad. By this time her mom had woken up laid Auggie down on the chair and had walked over to them.

"Riley, this is reality. You can't be living in denial. The truth is that Lucas-"

"Stop!" Riley yelled waking up Maya and Farkle. Her voice was getting raspy and she could feel the desperation in her voice and she was so acutely aware of how much her throat was protesting her screams. "Stop telling me things, I already know. Don't you think I know that Lucas is in there possibly fighting for his life? I could've prevented this. I could've done something."

"Riles," Maya said quietly. "This wasn't in your control"

"No! Stop talking about this like this is some kind of Shakespeare tragedy play where Lucas ends up dying. Stop telling these things!"

Topanga tried to hug her daughter but Riley expertly backed away. Everyone exchanged looks. Riley broke down last night, but this time she was already broken, this time she couldn't be fixed by hugs and kind words.

Amy, Alan, Eric, Jack, Shawn, and Angela had all arrived by now. Cory had called them on his trip to the breakfast place. Their ears had picked up the last bits of the conversation.

Maya grabbed Riley's shoulders and made Riley look her in the eyes. Riley squirmed and kicked but Maya was stronger and eventually Riley gave in.

"Lucas is in a coma Riley."

Riley's whole body went limp. This wasn't a broken arm that could be healed in a month, this was a life or death situation. It occurred to Riley that he might never wake up. And Riley was furious. She was mad at the world and at that driver who got away with and she was about to explode.

Riley easily knocked off Maya's arms and let out an ear-shattering scream. The nurses looked at them but didn't do anything. They had seen this before.

"He promised me!" Riley sobbed. She was on the floor now. Her whole body curled into a ball. "He said that he would never leave me. He promised," her voice growing quiet.

Everyone watched on as Riley broke down even more, if she was shattered before now she was obliterated. Amy and Alan watched their granddaughter helplessly. Topanga grabbed onto Cory's arm, it hurt to see her daughter in pain but she didn't know what to do. Jack, Eric, and Angela did the same.

In all of Riley's short life, Eric had never seen Riley less than happy. She was always bouncing around lighting up the room with her bright smile. But now, she was tearing it down brick by brick. And he was frozen with confusion.

It was Shawn who acted first. He knew what it was like to be scared to death about losing someone close to him. Hell when this happened to him, he joined a cult. He rushed to Riley and hugged her tight, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

But it was Maya who noticed the signs. She couldn't hear Riley's crying anymore, she couldn't even hear her breathing. She heard small silent gasps for breaths.

"Call a nurse!" Maya yelled panicked.

Everyone looked around confused. Farkle ran off trusting Maya's instinct.

"Why?" Amy asked confused.

"Call a goddamn nurse!" Maya exclaimed desperation seeping into her voice.

"Maya calm down nothing's wrong," Cory tried to assure her.

"Move!" Maya yelled. She pushed Shawn out of the way and did the same thing that she did when Riley first had her panic attack.

"Maya! What's wrong?" Eric question. Unlike everyone else, he noticed the changes when Maya did. He thought nothing of it. It was a long time since the attack.

"The panic attack she had when we fought," Maya cryptically explained.

"What is she talking about?" Angela butted in.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He started pacing back and forth, a bad habit he had accumulated in the peace court.

"A month or two ago Riley and Maya fought," Jack explained. "Riley ran off and Maya found her, she was having a panic attack."

Everyone was silent. No one could move. It wasn't until the nurse showed up that people started to talk again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Topanga questioned. Her voice cracked a bit, tears welling in her eyes.

"Miss, please move out of the way," the nurse politely ushered everyone to the side.

Maya didn't want to let go but eventually did as she watched the nurse carry Riley into a different section of the hospital.

Topanga cried as she watched her daughter leave. And the room once again fell silent.

* * *

Later on in the day, updates were bountiful. Riley was fine again. The doctors said that this would happen once in a while for the rest of her life but only to come back to the hospital if it happens more than once a week. Otherwise, whoever is with her just has to be there with her until she calms down.

Lucas was still in a coma. But people were allowed to see him.

"Riley you go next," Lucas's mom offered.

But Riley was frozen. She was tired and she wasn't ready to see Lucas's condition. She wasn't ready to talk to him, and not have him talk back.

"No, you guys should go next," she motioned to Farkle and Maya.

They shared a look at each other but agreed. No one was ready to see Lucas, but no one was ready to see Riley in that magnitude of distress again either.

After a little while Maya and Farkle came out. Their eyes were tinged slightly red and Maya's voice was pretty quiet.

"No I can't," Riley mumbled to herself. "You go dad. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"You know hon, he'd appreciate it if you went in too."

Topanga stopped him before he could carry on. They went inside and came back like Maya and Farkle did, teary eyed and quiet.

Riley sighed and got up. She had to do it at one point. No one else needed to talk to him so she sucked up her doubt and went in.

She froze at seeing Lucas's still body on a crisp white hospital bed. It looked so pristine. So untouched. But Riley knew better. She knew that right there on that hospital bed, Lucas was fighting so hard for his life. She knew that whatever he was going through, she couldn't help him. That killed her.

Cautiously, Riley sat down on the chair that resided next to his bed. She looked at him, and took a deep breath and began.

"Hey," she mumbled. Shocked a little when she didn't hear a 'hey' back, even though she didn't know why. "So I have been postponing this visit for a while. I don't- I don't know what to say. Because here you are fighting and here I am sitting and what I'm saying, is just words. It's not going to help you, but I can try right? Okay so, here we go," Riley took a deep breath and started over.

"I love you. You know I love you. I know that you know that I love you. And I know this is practically bullshit to say because here I am about to talk about pain when you're going through much more than I could ever imagine. But goddamnit it hurts so much to say I love you and not hear it back. But not because you don't love me, because you can't say it and-" the tears started to pour.

"You deserve the whole world, Lucas. If I could give you anything and you asked for the moon, I would find some way, somehow to get it because it's worth it. _You're_ worth it. And you don't deserve this and I'm sorry that this happened to you and I couldn't prevent it and I just can't sit here and see you like this and not break down because that means that this is real. That this isn't just a dream and that you're actually here in this godforsaken hospital. And I hate that. I hate that you get this as a result of all the good things that you've done.

"You know you make me a better version of me. And I would like to believe that I make a better version of you. Because that's what love is. That's what we have right here, no matter where we are, no matter what time it is, this connection this bond we have. That's love. And I wish that you were here to feel it too.

"Please. Please don't leave me. I can't be here on this planet without knowing that somewhere you're on it too. Because even if we break up even if we part ways it's better knowing you're alive than knowing we're not together because you're not."

Riley took a long pause. How long had she been in here for anyway? She wasn't going to leave now. She couldn't leave Lucas like this, not now. Not ever. Not anymore.

Her voice was now hoarse. She could barely talk.

"Just. Please. Don't leave."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I again apologize in case this wasn't realistic enough in terms of hospital stuffs.**

**I promise, Lucas and Riley interactions will be coming soon!**

**Review Please!**

**Love, ChevronStars**


End file.
